Exigent
by lonelylittlefox
Summary: With Beca having chosen a side, she must prove her worth. She must gain the trust of everyone and protect her soulmate, Chloe Beale, from a war that is supposed to kill her. What will she do when her love is in danger? (Bechloe superhero/superpower AU, All Shapes and Sizes Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **_Hey, guys! I'm so glad you liked/hated the ending of All Shapes and Sizes. I know I was pretty evil with that, but I put a new chapter up really fast so at least you didn't have to wait that long, right?_**

 ** _My favorite review of the final chapter of All Shapes and Sizes has got to go to Skyeze.10. I was literally laughing so hard at your review. Thanks for brightening my day. I'm gonna give a second favorite review of the final chapter to OliverWoodLuvr because your reviews are always amazing, and yes, I did that ending on purpose like the end of the first movie. A big shout out to all of you who reviewed. You all make my day every time you review, honestly. I love to hear your reactions to the stories I write._**

 _ **THIS IS A SEQUEL. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ**_ **All Shapes and Sizes, _I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST OTHERWISE THIS WILL BARELY MAKE SENSE._**

 _ **I highly recommend listening to "Hearing" by Sleeping at Last during this chapter. I wrote it while listening to this.**_

 _ **As always, I love you all! - Fox**_

* * *

Light or Dark? It's a decision everyone with powers must choose. People with mutated genes have these powers. They seem like your everyday person. If one walked past you, you would never know. You probably already have.

It was that fateful day. The day that Beca Mitchell decided to sneak out and go to a party, one that she later got kicked out of, and she saw her. Beca saw her soulmate. The person she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. Chloe Beale was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen in her life. Their relationship seemed unlikely considering Beca was a rebellious teenager and Chloe was a senior in college. Nothing stopped them, though. Well, nothing except the fact that Beca would have to choose Light for them to actually be together.

They spent quite some time trying to use her powers for good until Beca's older self came from the future and told her that she had to choose Dark to keep Chloe safe. Beca didn't even train for two days before she decided to choose a side, which was definitely not part of the plan.

But here they were, standing in front of the council, waiting for her decision. Chloe held her breath with tears threatening to pour out of her eyes if she heard Beca choose what she thought she was going to choose.

That day had seemed to have gone perfectly in the redhead's mind. Sure, they had a little argument, but they had both worked on training and were supposed to do a lot more of it. If Beca chose Dark, that would have to stop. The Beca that they met from the future would no longer exist, so she wouldn't be able to get help from her and Chloe wouldn't be allowed to be around Beca at all. This was all just turning into a disaster thanks to a dream that Beca had.

Flashbacks of the time they had spent together since the moment they met flashed through Chloe's mind as she heard Beca take a deep breath. Chloe remembered the moment she first laid eyes on Beca. She was mesmerized. The redhead couldn't get over the way Beca's hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, how her eyes were such a deep blue that it was as if you were staring into the depths of the ocean, how she knew Beca was going to insult her and stopped the moment their eyes met, or how that click felt when Beca pulled her out of traffic.

She remembered teasing Beca by not telling her what her name was and how she showed up one day while she was at work while Chloe had to have a nametag. The brunette came by pretty much every single day at around the same time to go see Chloe. Sometimes she brought Fat Amy along, but Beca didn't pay much attention to her friend. Beca's mind was on Chloe that entire time. Normally, Chloe would giggle at the thought of this, but right now she was trying not to cry. She really didn't want Beca to choose right now. Why couldn't Beca have waited?

Beca opened her eyes and the words, "I choose..." came out of her mouth.

Chloe stared at her soulmate with her heart pounding and tears stinging her eyes. She held her breath as the next words came out of Beca's mouth.

The DJ cleared her throat, "Actually, I have a question," she looked at her father, _'Sorry, Chlo.'_ Beca turned to look at Chloe while she thought this as Chloe tried her best to hold in the tears, "If I choose Dark, do I still get to be a part of the Bellas. Most of them are Light."

"Considering it is a school event and you are already in it, yes, you will be allowed to," Chloe's father, Marcus, said, "Now, what will it be, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca took another deep breath, "Okay. My decision is to choose neither."

Everyone looked at her with a confused expression. Well, everyone except for Chloe who was terrified that Beca was about to get herself killed.

"I won't choose a side unless I take my father's place as the leader of the Dark council. Otherwise, I will run, get stronger, find other Benders and destroy all of this," Beca crossed her arms. She glanced at her father, who seemed disappointed.

"Why would you make such a demand?" he asked her, "You know that threatening to destroy this is a serious crime, right?"

"Yeah, I know Dad, but if I don't take over your place, then bad things will happen," the Bender said.

"And how, exactly, do you know this?" Marcus asked.

Beca turned to face the leader of the Light council, "Someone came back from the past and talked to me. Then it all came to me in a dream. I know that this is what needs to be done, sir."

Marcus looked at Beca's father, and raised his eyebrows, "How do you feel about this, John?"

He scoffed, "You're kidding, right? She's only eighteen. There is no way she can lead an entire side."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do, Dad," Beca spoke up.

"The traditional way to do this is either by vote or battle," Marcus told her, "If you lose either, you will be Dark regardless, but you will not be the leader."

"Well, no one is going to vote for me, so looks like we've got to fight," she said to her father.

"Beca, you are being ridiculous," John replied, "I'm not going to fight you."

"She has challenged you, John. It doesn't matter who it is. If you have been challenged, you must take that person on. You know the rules," Marcus said.

"I'm not going to fight my own daughter," John said angrily.

"It's either fight or step down, you know this," Chloe's father continued to tell him.

"Beca and I will talk this over. If she still wishes to battle after our conversation, we will fight. If not, she will have to live with her decision. She's clearly chosen what side she's on," John said.

Chloe spoke up, "No, she didn't! She said that the only way she would be on a side is if she is the leader. Otherwise, she's not choosing!"

"Chloe, dear, this is not your decision," Marcus said.

"If I don't become the leader of the Dark, then I will choose Light. How's that?" Beca crossed her arms.

"It doesn't work like that, Beca," John told her.

"I don't fucking care how it works! I will choose whatever the fuck keeps Chloe safe! I don't care if I'm on Light and doing something for the Dark will keep her safe or if I'm Dark and doing something for the Light will keep her safe! I will keep her safe and not one fucking person will stop me or I will literally kill them!" she screamed, causing the room to go silent.

"Beca-" John started.

"No, don't you _**Beca**_ me. You're too fucking oblivious to the people wanting to overthrow you. If I did it, then I could at least do something. You're too nice to do anything and your power isn't combat related. Mine is, Dad. It's easier this way," Beca started yelling, but by the end of the sentence, her voice was at a normal level.

"Is this really how you feel about my daughter?" Marcus asked.

Beca nodded, "I would do anything to protect her, sir."

Marcus gave a small smile, "I think it's time we do something that hasn't been done for thousands of years."

John looked up with wide eyes, "No, that's too risky."

"Would you rather have her try to fight you for your position? If she beat you, she would have to deal with all those who want your position now. They will realize that she is not as strong or wise as you and take advantage of that," Marcus reasoned.

Beca's father sat there for a moment, taking a deep breath, "I suppose we have no choice."

Marcus nodded as both leaders stood up and walked towards Beca, "Chloe, join us. Everyone else is going to have to leave." Everyone did as they were told.

"What's going on, Dad?" Chloe asked.

"We're going to make her a Guardian. Your Guardian," Marcus answered.

"Wait, isn't that like a complicated process?" the redheaded woman looked at him with worry, "Will it hurt her?"

"It could, yes, but we both know that Ms. Mitchell is very strong. Her father is a Healer as well," Chloe's father said.

"So how exactly do I become a Guardian? What happened to having to choose a side?" Beca asked.

"In some situations, the link between two soulmates is so strong that this is the only way to make sure one of them doesn't go crazy and overthrow everything because they couldn't be together. With the way you reacted, it was clear that this is that kind of bond. The last time this was done, it was a Bender. Both variables make me believe that this is possible," Marcus replied.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You believe this is possible? Like, you don't know if this will work or not?" Beca stopped him from going to grab something.

"Like he said, this hasn't been done for thousands of years, but the variables are there, so this is very possible," John answered for Marcus as he pulled away to grab some supplies.

Beca turned to Chloe, "If this doesn't work, just know that I love you forever and always."

"I love you too, but it will work. We have to believe that," Chloe gave a soft smile.

The younger woman nodded, "You're right. This will work." She turned to her father, "So what am I entitled to do in this position?"

He smiled, "Mostly, your purpose is to protect Chloe from any harm."

"Do I get to go on both Light and Dark territories?" the DJ asked.

Dr. Mitchell nodded, "Yes, you may go to both, but you are not protected by either Light or Dark polices. Both members of Light and Dark can attack you whenever and wherever they please."

Marcus returned with something that looked like ribbon, some chalk, a few candles, and some other things that were weird substances that could have been anything, "Okay, you two stand right under this light," he pointed up towards the light. When both women moved under the light, Marcus drew a small square in chalk around them.

John grabbed the ribbon, "Now both of you hold each other's wrists." Chloe nodded, grabbing Beca's wrists. Dr. Mitchell took the ribbon and tightly wrapped it around their wrists. Beca gave her a small squeeze and a smile, _'I told you everything would be okay.'_

 _'Yeah, even though you almost chose Dark,'_ Chloe thought, _'I'm just glad you didn't and now we get to do this.'_

Beca smiled as Marcus placed the substances in the corners of the square and the candles between each substance, _'I am too.'_

"Are you two ready?" Marcus asked. When both of them nodded, he turned to Beca, "This is going to hurt, you know that, right?"

"I know, but I said I'd do anything to protect her," Beca said.

"Alright, here we go," John took a deep breath. He looked at Marcus and both of them started using their powers on each of the substances. Once that was quickly finished, John placed his hand on Beca's left shoulder blade while Marcus placed one on her right shoulder. They used their other hands to touch Chloe. Marcus started to say something that sounded like it was in another language, John joining in with him. All of a sudden, Beca cried out in pain.

"Beca!" Chloe almost jumped out of the square to try to stop it.

"Chloe, don't!' Marcus stopped her, "If either of you steps out until this is done, she'll get hurt a lot worse."

Beca continued to cry out in pain as both the fathers repeated this process a couple of times before the DJ finally relaxed. It was obvious whatever happened hurt her pretty bad, but it wasn't happening anymore.

Both Marcus and John were breathing pretty heavily as they had used up a good amount of energy. Not enough to hurt them, but enough to wind them. John untied Beca and Chloe's wrists and Marcus started to clean everything up. Beca was breaking out into a sweat, "Holy shit, that hurt," she managed to whisper as Chloe got her to sit on the floor.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, completely worried.

"B-back," the smaller woman whimpered.

Chloe walked around her girlfriend and lifted her shirt up to look at her back, "Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" Beca asked in a bit of a panic.

"It's like a mix between the two markings. You know how I said that those who are Dark have a burn of a chain on their left arm and those who are Light have a feather that looks like a tattoo?" the ginger asked.

"Yeah," Beca nodded, "I remember."

"Well, you've got wings burned onto your back," Chloe said, "I guess you're my guardian angel now, huh?"

"Me? An angel?" Beca burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny. You really are my Guardian now," Chloe said.

"Okay, okay," the brunette smiled.

"Now you have to protect me from everything and come with me everywhere I go," Chloe grinned.

"Oh, great," Beca deadpanned.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _**Hey, guys. I'm so glad you guys liked the start of the sequel! Sorry that this took so long. I had to have surgery. I'm still a bit messed up from it so, yeah. It's not very fun and I'm in a lot of pain. I'll try to keep writing as fast as I can, but I'm starting my first year of college in, like, two weeks, so it might take me a bit.**_

 _ **My favorite review from chapter one has got to go to the guest named Sharp. Your review made me laugh, so thanks for that. :)**_

 _ **I'm gonna suggest songs that I listen to while writing each chapter or songs that go with the chapter so you guys can get a better idea of how the chapter should feel in my mind.**_

 _ **Song suggestion: Entombed - Deftones**_

 _ **As always, I love you all! - Fox**_

* * *

Beca's father walked over to her as soon as he finished cleaning up with Marcus, "Beca, how are you feeling?"

"Peachy," Beca said sarcastically.

"I can heal you now, if you'd like," John smiled.

The DJ gave him a soft smile, "That'd be great. Thanks, Dad."

"It's not a problem, dear," he said as he put his hand on her back. She winced at first but relaxed as a warm glow came from her father's hand.

"So, how did you become Dark if you're a Healer?" Beca asked.

"I helped my friends who were Dark. My parents were also Dark, so it wasn't really much of a choice for me," he replied.

"But you're my parent and I'm not Dark," the brunette said.

"You're not Light either," John pointed out.

"I guess you're right," she smiled. As they sat in silence for a while, Beca sighed, "Why did you really leave Mom?"

"Well," he replied, "As you know, our soulmates could be just about anyone. I really thought your mother was my soulmate, but the Dark don't really like it when you're with someone who doesn't have powers. I wasn't the leader yet."

"But it's not against the rules, so why didn't you stay?" his daughter looked up at him, wanting a real answer now that she understood everything.

"When I was given the chance to be the leader of the Dark, I couldn't pass it up. If you had powers, I could have a hand in keeping you safe and I knew that Marcus would as well. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Then Sheila came into the picture and I realized that she was my true soulmate, not your mother. Sometimes we get it wrong the first time," John explained.

"Well, let's hope I'm right 'cause this is kind of irreversible," Beca chuckled.

John smiled, "I'm glad you finally gave me a chance to explain."

"I am too. I'm sorry I spent all those years hating you for it," the brunette looked down.

"It's not your fault, dear. Now, you should be okay to go home and get some rest. Try to take it easy. Using too much energy can reverse the healing I just did and put your life and Chloe's life in danger," the professor stood up and turned to Chloe, "Don't get into too much trouble."

Chloe grinned, "Can't promise."

As John left, Beca stood, "Let's go."

"I'm proud of you," the ginger said.

"For what?" Beca asked.

"You listened to him. You gave him a chance," Chloe gave her a smile.

The DJ rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's go now. I'm just really tired and feel like going home."

"Do you want to see if your future self is still here first?" the redhead asked, "I just want to see if this decision made her cease to exist or if she's still here, but what happened to her doesn't happen to us."

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Beca groaned.

"You can go home if you want. I'll go by myself," Chloe said with a sly grin, knowing for a fact that Beca wasn't going to leave her alone.

"No way, Beale. I'm supposed to protect you. What if whoever was supposed to hurt you shows up when I'm not there?" the DJ asked.

"Well, looks like you have to come with me. I'm going whether you like it or not," Chloe smiled.

"You're evil, you know that?" Beca crossed her arms.

"But you love me still," Chloe grinned as she headed towards the door.

The Bender rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Chloe the ginger giggled, "This is gonna be fun."

"For you, maybe," Beca said, "Let's just get there and check and go home. I've had a tiring day and I just want to go to bed."

"At least we don't have to walk," Chloe smiled as she got into the driver's seat of the car.

Beca climbed into the passenger's seat, "I would have absolutely said no if I had to walk. I've trained today, I've gone to Bellas practice, I slept a couple hours, and I came here and went through this shit. That hurt like hell, by the way."

As Chloe started to drive, she gave Beca a sad smile, "Thank you, Becs."

"What are you thanking me for?" the DJ asked.

"You've just done everything you can possibly do for me from the moment we met," the older woman looked at her for a moment before putting her eyes back on the road.

"It's not a big deal," Beca brushed it off, "Now keep your eyes on the road. I'd be classified as the worst Guardian ever if we get in a car accident within the first hour of me being one."

"I won't get us into a car accident, Becs," Chloe laughed, "Now just let me compliment you without you disagreeing for once."

Beca chuckled, "Whatever you want, princess."

"You know, I'm Royal Blood so I guess that means I could qualify as a princess. Does that make you my knight in shining armor?" the redhead asked with a grin.

"How does that make you qualify as a princess?" Beca looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well, thousands of years ago, this Guardian thing was the norm. I mean, every Royal Blood had one. People who didn't find their soulmate or had soulmates on different sides were assigned to a Royal Blood. Kind of like how knights are supposed to protect a princess. It stopped when this Bender made himself a Guardian to a person who wasn't a Royal Blood. It caused a whole bunch of problems and they eventually quit doing it. Since I'm a Royal Blood, technically it isn't against the rules and, metaphorically speaking, I'm a princess and you are a knight," Chloe explained.

"I'm just going to quit asking questions about this world because it just gets more and more confusing with every answer," the smaller woman said as she rubbed her temple.

Chloe reached across the console and grabbed Beca's hand, "You have to learn about it someday."

"I guess I have the best teacher," Beca smiled and brought their hands up to her mouth so she could kiss the back of her girlfriend's hand.

"Guess what?" the ginger grinned.

"Hm?" Beca asked.

"We don't have to hide our relationship anymore. You chose," Chloe said excitedly.

The brunette grinned as well, "You're right."

As they pulled up to the warehouse, Chloe let out a sigh of relief, "Let's go tell your future self the good news."

"If she's even here still," Beca said as she got out of the car.

Chloe walked into the warehouse, "Beca? Are you here?"

Future Beca walked out of the room they were training in earlier that day, "What's the problem?"

"There's not a problem. You just shouldn't exist anymore considering I'm a Guardian," Beca told her future self.

"You what?!" the older brunette yelled.

"Woah chill," Beca said, "I was trying to choose Dark and take Dad's place to stop the war, but they wouldn't let me and made me a Guardian instead."

"You were supposed to wait! You were supposed to overthrow the system, not end up as a Guardian," Future Beca began to pace.

"Dude, everything will be fine. You can continue to train me and I'll stay with Chloe at all times and everything will be okay," the younger Beca tried to calm her down.

Future Beca took a deep breath, "Well, there's nothing we can do to change it now. Come back for training tomorrow. We have to work hard to strengthen your abilities. The war could start any time now."

"I told Dad what was going on. He knows someone is going to try to overthrow him," Beca said.

"That doesn't mean he'll be ready for it. Nearly everyone is going to turn on him," the older Beca told her, "Why don't you get that?"

"Look," Chloe sighed, "Beca can't do too much right now because she just had the Guardian's wings burned onto her back."

Future Beca nodded, "Fine. Just make sure to come every day for training once she's better. You're both going to need it."

As they began to leave, Beca stopped and turned to her older self, "If I decided something different than you, how are you still here?"

"Time doesn't go in a straight line. Think of it as a fork in the road. I chose one thing, you chose another. I have to live with my decision and you have to live with yours. Let's just hope yours wasn't the wrong one too," Future Beca sighed. She turned to leave back to the room they trained in before.

"Wait," Beca said, "How did you travel back in time?"

"We have a friend that's a time traveler. He'll be able to send others back in time once he's strong enough," the older Beca said, "Go get some rest. You need to be back at full strength as soon as possible."

The younger brunette nodded, "I'll keep seeing Dad and get him to continue healing me. Hopefully, it won't take too long."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, "We'll be back soon," she said to Future Beca as they walked out of the warehouse.

"She's so uptight," Beca sighed as she climbed into the passenger's seat of the car.

The mind reader began to giggle, "You do realize you just called yourself uptight, right?"

"That's not me, Chlo. That's a version of me that made a different decision," the Bender said.

Chloe smiled, "Whatever you say."

"Let's just go home," the younger woman rolled her eyes.

"Wait, didn't you say that you wanted to stay in your dorm for a while?" the redhead asked.

Beca looked at her like she was crazy, "And leave you by yourself? How am I supposed to protect you if I'm not around you?"

"Becs, you can't be with me all the time. There are some points when we'll have to be away from each other. In case you've forgotten, we have different classes and other things like that. I can protect myself to an extent, you know?" Chloe told her.

"I know, I just want to stay with you for now. It's like the first day of me being a Guardian. Besides, Amy is going to ask about where I've been and stuff," Beca said.

"She probably already knows. She was assigned to you so she'll probably be the first of the Dark to hear about it," the taller woman shrugged.

"She's not Dark, Chlo. She just works for them," Beca pointed out.

"Stop with the technicalities," Chloe laughed as she started driving to her apartment.

They soon were pulling up to the apartment. Beca quickly climbed out and opened Chloe's door for her, "Here you are, princess," she winked.

Chloe giggled, "I could get used to this."

"You shouldn't," the younger woman said, "That was a one-time thing."

"Sure it was," Chloe grinned as she headed towards the apartment.

Just as they walked inside, Aubrey burst through her door, "What did she choose?"

The sudden action scared Beca, causing her to impulsively send a small burst of telekinetic energy towards the blonde, knocking her backward.

"Oh my God, Aubrey!" Chloe ran over to help her friend up.

"What the actual hell, Mitchell?" Aubrey screamed.

"Sorry, I thought you were some intruder or something," Beca apologized.

"An intruder?" Aubrey scoffed, making her way to the brunette. She grabbed the smaller woman's shirt by the collar, "Have you forgotten that I live here and you don't? If anyone is intruding, it's you." When the blonde let go, Beca's clothes were singed.

"Dude this is my favorite shirt, what the fuck?" Beca looked at her incredulously.

"Guys, stop. Bree, she didn't choose a side, exactly," Chloe said.

"Oh, so she just wasted everyone's time, as usual," Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Beca crossed her arms, "I don't waste everyone's time."

"You wasted mine tonight. I was sitting here worried that you were going to break my best friend's heart by choosing Dark and you didn't even do anything! I could have been studying," Aubrey said furiously.

"Bree, let me finish. She didn't choose Light or Dark, but she did choose," the redhead told her.

"You're not telling me..." the Igniter trailed off.

"I am. She's my Guardian. That's why she's so jumpy right now. She thinks everything is going to hurt me," Chloe chuckled.

"I do not," Beca defended herself.

"Yes, you do," the ginger smiled.

Aubrey walked towards Beca once again, looking her over for any markings, "So do you have a burn or a feather or what?" Beca turned around and lifted the back of her shirt, revealing the somewhat healed burns on her back, "They don't look that bad."

"My dad healed them," the brunette said.

"Yeah, it was really bad before. She was bleeding and everything," Chloe stared at the scarring.

"You're telling me that not only is my favorite shirt singed, but it's got blood all over it too?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said hesitantly.

 _Son of a-_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **_Hey, guys. I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. I just started college and wow it is stressing. This chapter isn't the longest, but there's a reason for that. Remember when I made a video for All Shapes and Sizes? Guess what? I made one for Exigent! It's a lot better than the first one, too, so I hope you guys like it a lot. It's on YouTube under LonelyLittleFox if you guys would like to watch it!_**

 ** _You guys know what time it is now! Time for the favorite review! It's actually going to multiple people today. They are Mjnz, givxnchy, BechloeIsTheWay, and Lesbihonest69! I can't believe you guys read all of that so fast! I'm sorry I don't update very fast._**

 ** _Song suggestion: Lost Here - Fauntella Crow_**

 ** _As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Not long after the whole shirt escapade, Beca decided to go to bed. She changed into some pajamas that she left in Chloe's room. The brunette looked at her now-ruined favorite shirt. She sighed, "I can't believe this happened to my favorite fucking shirt," she muttered.

"It's not that bad," Chloe said as she walked into the room.

"It is bad. Look at this. It's completely ruined," Beca said.

The mind reader looked at her, "It's a shirt. I'll get you a new one just like it."

She smiled at Chloe, "Thank you, but it's okay. I have too many shirts anyways."

"I'm your girlfriend, I can get you things when I want to," Chloe stated, hugging Beca from behind.

The DJ hummed in approval, "That you are."

Chloe pulled away and changed while Beca climbed into bed. The redhead wasn't far behind her, "Today has been crazy."

"You're telling me," Beca chuckled, "I'm glad I don't have to choose again 'cause that would suck to have to do twice."

"I bet. As long as I don't die, you'll be okay," Chloe smiled.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm not gonna let that happen. You're going to be safe as long as I'm around," Beca said.

"You do know that you can't be with me all the time, right?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't check up on you or something," Beca replied.

"Check up on me? How are you gonna do that when you have to be at class and stuff too?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know right now, but I'll figure it out," the brunette sighed.

"So does it feel different? Being a Guardian, I mean. I know it felt kind of different when I chose Light but is it weird?" Chloe was laying on her side, staring at Beca.

"If you mean different as in my back hurting like hell, then yes, but other than that, not really. I'm still allowed on Dark territory and stuff," Beca said, "It's not really all that different from being undecided."

"I guess that makes sense. Are you gonna tell the other Bellas?"

"I don't know, maybe. It's not really any of their business anyway."

"They'll probably know sooner or later. Word about people choosing a side gets around fast in our world."

"Technically, I didn't choose a side. I chose you."

Chloe grinned, "That is literally the cutest thing you have ever said, Beca Mitchell."

"Well, it's true Chloe Beale," the DJ smiled, "I chose to protect you at all costs. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever. I promise."

"That's a big promise to make."

"It's a promise I intend to keep."

The ginger looked into her girlfriend's eyes for a while as she smiled. They both stayed like that for a while. Chloe eventually spoke up, "I love you."

Beca's smile grew, "I love you, too."

Chloe shifted her way closer to Beca and kissed her. It was probably one of the sweetest kisses they had ever had. They were both so happy to be able to call each other theirs. Beca's hands found Chloe's waist and the redhead's hands cupped Beca's face.

After they pulled away, they kept their faces close and just stared at each other. At that point, it was just them. No one else even existed. They could have stayed like that forever, but Beca yawned.

"You need to go to sleep, sleepyhead," Chloe giggled.

"Sleepyhead? Really?" the smaller woman tried not to laugh.

"Yes, really," the ginger smiled as she rolled onto her back.

Beca cuddled up to her, putting her head on Chloe's shoulder and entangling their legs. Right after she got comfortable, though, her eyes shot open, "Wait, you can't sleep like that!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because you might swallow a spider or choke on your own saliva or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Becs. I'll be fine. I've slept like this a million times."

"You can't. I'm not going to sleep until you lay on your side."

Chloe rolled her eyes and flipped onto her side, "There, happy?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, that's better."

The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca, "Good, now go to sleep."

"Goodnight," Beca said with a yawn.

"Night, Becs," Chloe smiled.

The next morning Beca woke to a bed without Chloe in it. At first, she thought nothing of it, closing her eyes again, but then the fire alarm went off.

The brunette's eyes shot open and she darted out the bedroom door, frantically searching for her girlfriend, "Chloe?!" She then saw the mind reader opening a window and climbing onto the counter to try and wave the smoke away from the smoke detector, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to make some muffins for breakfast, but it didn't go too well," she laughed.

"Get down from there," Beca said as she used her powers to make the smoke go away from the detector and out the window.

Chloe climbed down, "Sorry, I kind of ruined it."

"It's fine, I was just worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, Beca. I'm fine, see?"

"It's my job to worry about you," the DJ said.

"I guess it is, isn't it?" Chloe laughed again, "Sorry, I guess I'm just scatterbrained today."

"Stop apologizing. I'm just glad you're okay."

The redhead grinned, "Well, I'm glad that you're glad." She grabbed an apple and reached for a knife so she could cut it into slices. Before she could, Beca used her powers once again and slid the knives away from Chloe.

"You're going to hurt yourself. I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. That includes you," Beca crossed her arms.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Becs, I'm not gonna hurt myself. I've cut apples a thousand times."

"Let me do it," Beca said, using her powers once again.

"It must be great," the ginger laughed.

The Bender tilted her head, "What?"

"Being able to do everything without even moving," Chloe smiled, "It'd make everything easier."

"It's not as easy as it looks. I've got to really focus. I'm still kind of new to this," Beca finished cutting the apple and gave it to her girlfriend, "Here you go."

Chloe grabbed an apple slice, "Thank you," she said as she popped it in her mouth.

"I've got class soon," Beca sighed, "I don't want to go."

"Well, you have to go to class. I don't want you to get kicked out. That would suck."

"I'm supposed to be with you all the time to protect you."

"Beca, you know you can't be with me every single second of the day. It would be great if you could, but you can't. I'll be fine. I know how to control people if it comes to that."

"But what if you don't see whoever is coming at you?"

"I will be okay, I promise. I'll meet you after classes, though."

"But that's so long to wait," the brunette whined.

Chloe giggled, "You're so cute."

"I am not," Beca crossed her arms.

"Yes, you are," the taller woman grinned.

"I'm a badass," she defended.

The redhead reached out and hugged Beca, "You're my badass."

The DJ smiled, "I am."

"My badass that needs to get to class," Chloe gave her a peck on the cheek, "I've only got one class today, and it's at the same time as one of your classes today. I'll meet you in the courtyard afterward."

"Fine," Beca gave up, "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I will be okay, Beca," Chloe smiled, "Stop worrying so much."

It wasn't long until the ginger made Beca leave to go to her class. As the Bender walked to her first class, she sighed, thinking about Chloe, _'I'm not supposed to leave her alone. I'm, like, the worst Guardian ever,_ ' she thought. She knew that it was necessary. Her first class was Speech, which is what she dreaded the most. Beca did not like public speaking. Now, if it was singing, she could probably do it, but this was completely different.

She walked into the classroom and took a seat in the third row and looked around. There weren't many people there yet, but they would probably show up in the next few minutes. She just silently hoped that no one would sit next to her.

Of course, not even five seconds later, a kid came and sat next to her. She sighed and glanced at him, seeing he had a feather tattoo on his arm, "What can you do?" she asked.

"What?" the guy looked at her.

Beca pointed at the feather, "What can you do?"

He looked around, making sure no one heard her, "We're not supposed to talk about this stuff in the open."

"It's not like anyone is listening to us," Beca said, "I'm a Bender."

"I know you are," he whispered, "Everyone in our world knows who you are. You're, like, the one person who hasn't chosen a side and you're already in college."

"Well, my powers didn't show up until two weeks before, so you can't blame me," the brunette matched his volume.

"So you're a late bloomer?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't know anything about this until I saved Chloe. It was really weird."

"That was your stressor."

"My stressor?"

"Usually, our powers don't surface until we have something that stresses us more than usual."

"Well, I don't know how mine didn't surface when I was really little then because I've been stressed my whole life."

"See, you were used to being stressed about whatever it was, so when the stress of seeing someone about to lose their life came apparent, your powers kicked in."

Beca sighed, holding her head in her hands, "I don't understand this world."

"It'll take time," he said.

"I'm-"

"Beca, I know. My name is Benji," he held his hand out.

The DJ shook his hand, "Anyway, back to my question. What can you do, Benji?"

"I'm a Time Traveler," he smiled.

Beca's jaw dropped, "No way."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"No, wait. Okay, this is going to sound complicated and stuff, but I met the future me. She got sent back in time and she's helping me train for this war that's supposed to happen because apparently Chloe will get killed in it and I'm her Guardian now so I have to protect her and-"

"Wait, back up. You're a Guardian? That's impossible."

"Not anymore. Anyway, the future me told me that I'm going to meet the one that sent her back in time soon. I didn't think she meant the next day."

"You've interacted with your future self?"

"Yeah, she basically kidnapped Chloe and me."

"Oh no. That's not good."

"What? What's not good?"

"She-"

Just then, the professor walked in and he started to speak. He explained they were going to have to give their first speech next week. The professor talked about other things, but she couldn't focus on what he was saying.

 _What the hell was he going to say?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ** _Guess who's back? Homegirl got a new laptop. This is not nearly as long as the chapter I had before, but I decided to save part of the chapter for the next one. I am so sorry this has taken me so long. Hopefully, this is enough until I finish the rest of what I had before my old laptop crashed._**

 ** _I would like to thank Duh2042, OliverWoodLuvr, JessTerr, Rubiksmaniac, and 2 guests that commented on my author's note and gave me hope for this chapter. Thank you guys so much._**

 ** _My favorite review from chapter three goes to Duh2042. I'm sorry my story gives you stress. That's kinda the point, though, haha._**

 _ **Song suggestion:** ** Simply Human - Morgan Taylor-Reid.**_

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this awful time. As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

After class, Beca stopped Benji from walking away from her, "What were you going to say?"

The Time Traveler looked around, "We can't talk about this here. Meet me in the courtyard later. I'll take us somewhere we can talk about this." With that, he left.

Beca went to the rest of her classes that day, but she wasn't completely focused. She wanted to know what Benji was going to say. Obviously, something was wrong. Was it because Beca met her future self? Did it cause a rift in time? Well, if it did, then she probably would know. Didn't it cause crazy stuff to happen? She was so confused.

The DJ was waiting in the courtyard for Chloe, completely spaced out when the redhead pounced on her.

"Hi," Chloe giggled.

"God damn it, Chloe. You scared the shit out of me," Beca was clutching her chest.

"I know, I just couldn't help it," the ginger smiled.

"Well, thanks for that," Beca frowned.

"You're welcome," Chloe grinned.

The Bender sighed, "I have to meet up with someone from my speech class. You should come with me."

"Who is it? Should I be jealous?" she asked.

"No," Beca smiled, "Though it would be funny to see that."

"Well, who is it then?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"His name is Benji. He's apparently the one that sent future me back in time. He's a Time Traveler or whatever," Beca replied.

"What? No way!" Chloe looked at her astonished.

"Yeah, it's crazy, right?" the brunette looked at her.

"Where are you meeting him?" the older woman asked.

"He told me to meet him in the courtyard, but he didn't say when, so I guess we'll have to sit here for a while," Beca sighed.

"But I'm hungry, Becs."

"Well, let's go get something to eat and we'll come back."

The redhead started to walk towards a cafe near campus. Beca walked with her, wondering what Benji was going to say. She really wanted to know what was going on. She knew that meeting herself probably had its consequences, but they probably would have happened by now. They made it to the cafe eventually, ordering their food and drinks and sat down at a table.

"I wonder what the Time Traveler will say," Chloe said, taking a bite of her food.

Beca shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe nothing is wrong."

"If nothing was wrong, why would he want to meet you?" the redhead asked.

"I have no idea," the younger woman sighed, "You're probably right. There must be something wrong. Maybe we should have listened to her when she said she couldn't show herself to us."

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, unless he wants to send me back to stop it from happening."

"Well, wouldn't that just make the problem worse? There'd be three of you in one spot."

"I guess you're right. Maybe he'll send someone I know."

"How do you know he's even going to send someone at all?"

"I don't. It was just a guess. This is all so confusing. First, it was the whole powers thing. Then, the whole choosing a side and nearly killing someone and all that wonderful business until I became a Guardian and now dealing with something that's clearly a problem. How can I deal with this and protect you at the same time?"

"Don't worry. You know I can take care of myself."

"Well, not according to my future self. You're dead in her future."

"Now that you're a Guardian, maybe the war won't happen. Your father knows about the people wanting to overthrow him and he'll keep himself protected."

"You heard future me. That isn't going to stop it. Plus, how does he know who to trust? The people protecting him could be the very people who want to overthrow him. All they would need to do is get him somewhere alone. He's a healer, not a fighter."

"You obviously don't know your father's powers well," Chloe smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes, "How can healing someone keep him safe from people attacking him?"

"His powers can take away life as easily as it gives it," the Mind Reader said.

"He can give life? Like bring someone from the dead?" the brunette asked, bewildered.

"I mean, I think so. I've never seen it happen, but according to legend, people with that power can do it once they're powerful enough. Taking a life is much easier than giving one, though."

Beca sat there for a moment, staring down at the drink she ordered. She suddenly decided to change the subject, "We should get back to the courtyard soon. Benji might be there."

Chloe looked at Beca for a long moment, trying to read her thoughts, but she couldn't, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" the Bender asked.

"You're blocking me out of your mind. How are you doing that?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Beca, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Chlo."

"Don't shut me out, Becs. You can tell me, you know?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Chloe," she said calmly.

"Beca, come on. I just-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Beca raised her voice.

The cafe got quiet as other people looked in their direction, "Alright," Chloe said quietly as she got up and walked out of the cafe.

Beca got up quickly and followed her, "Chlo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have tried to get into your head," Chloe looked at the ground.

"No, Chloe. You have nothing to be sorry for," Beca stopped in front of her, grabbing her hands. She waited until icy blue eyes met steel ones, "We're together. I shouldn't keep things from you. Secrets never work in relationships and I love you too much to keep one from you."

The ginger gave a small smile, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. We have a Time Traveler to deal with." With that, Chloe gave her a soft kiss and lead the way to the courtyard.

By the time they got there, Benji was waiting. He had been pacing. Once he saw them, he ran up to them, "Where have you been?"

"I was here for a while, but we got hungry," Beca told him.

"We have to go now. Alone. Your girlfriend can stay here," the Time Traveler said.

"She's coming with us or I'm not taking you anywhere," the petite woman crossed her arms.

"She'll slow us down. It's not like you need her there," Benji scoffed.

Beca glared, "I'll have you know, I'm her Guardian. I am sworn to protect her. I can't do that very well if she's not with me. Now, like I said, she comes with or we're not going at all."

"It's not like I have to help you, you know," Benji tested her.

"No, but you're the one who wanted to go, so it seems you've got interest in helping," Beca stood her ground, staring him down.

"Fine, she can come. Don't slow us down," he pointed at her.

Beca grabbed his finger and bent it backward until he yelped in agony, "Don't ever speak to her like that."

"Stop, Becs," Chloe said.

The brunette woman let go of his finger as he backed away from her and held it in his hand, "If you even think about doing that again, I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it," Beca said through clenched teeth.

Benji nodded as they headed towards the warehouse. Beca and Chloe were walking ahead of the Time Traveler.

"Why did you do that to him?" Chloe asked.

"No one will disrespect you in front of me," Beca frowned.

The redhead giggled, "You're so cute. You're like a little honey badger."

"Did you just call me a honey badger?" Beca laughed.

"They're the fiercest animals ever! They take on full grown lions even though they're incredibly small in comparison," Chloe told her.

"Are you saying Benji is a lion and I am a honey badger? Wait a second...you're calling me short!" Beca looked at her in disbelief.

"No, I'm just saying you're incredibly brave," the ginger grinned.

"Whatever you say, Red," Beca smiled, shaking her head slightly with a laugh.

"You haven't called me that since before you knew my name," Chloe said.

"Well, it's just a nickname for you," Beca chuckled.

"Can we spare the chit chat for later? The faster we get there, the better," Benji sighed.

The Bender rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

It didn't take them long to get there. Once they did, Chloe opened the door and called out to Future Beca, "Are you here? We brought someone. Don't worry, you know him and apparently, trust him."

Future Beca ran out, "What? No! Why did you bring him here?"

Benji stared at her for a moment, "Beca, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" the woman from the future asked.

"Not you," the Time Traveler snapped. He turned to the current Beca, dragging her off outside.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" Beca yelled at him, ripping her arm from his grasp.

"Beca, that is not you," he said.

"What do you mean that's not me? She obviously is. She looks just like me and she's been able to use powers the same as mine to teach me," Beca crossed her arms.

"Trust me," he stared into her eyes.

"Why exactly should I do that? You've given me no reason to."

"Seriously, that is not you."

"How would you know?"

"A Time Traveler knows these things. I would never send someone back to talk to themselves. It would rip a hole in time."

"Well, looks like you're wrong, dude. Nothing like that has happened."

"That's because she's not you."

"Then how does she know about my life and who I know? How is she using the same powers I have when I'm the only Bender known right now?"

"I don't know. All I know is that that woman in there is not you."

"Yes, she is!"

"No, she's not! That is a different Bender with powers so developed she has been able to manipulate her own molecular structure to look like you!"

"How can you be so sure? How is that even possible?"

"There's only one way to find out. Get her to shake my hand and I can prove it to you!"

Beca looked at him for a moment, "Fine, but I'm telling you. That's me. You're just wasting your time."

"I'm a Time Traveler. I never waste time."

She rolled her eyes, walking back into the warehouse, "Hey, talk to this guy for a minute, will you?"

Future Beca looked at him wearily, "Fine."

Benji stuck his hand out, "I'm Benji."

"I know who you are," Future Beca shook his hand.

The Time Traveler smirked, "Gotcha."

Future Beca looked at him in horror, "No! You idiot!" she said as her face began to change.

"I'm surprised you didn't know I could reverse what you've done with your molecular structure with time."

The present Beca stared at the future woman in shock, "N-no. You're...you're dead!"

"No Beca, I'm not..."

 _What in the hell is going on?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **_Hey, guys. Thank you so much for staying with me through all this laptop crashing/writer's block crap. It means so much. I think I'm back, though! Yay!_**

 ** _The favorite review for chapter four goes to RJRMovieFan. I'm glad you've got some questions! This chapter should answer those!_**

 ** _Do you guys actually listen to the song suggestions that I give you? If not, I'm probably going to stop giving them because sometimes the music I listen to while writing doesn't go with the chapter, so I go out of my way to find a song that fits with it._**

 ** _Song suggestion: To Me - Chet Faker_**

 ** _As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

"H-how?" Beca stared at the woman, tears starting to form in her eyes. She really didn't want to cry in front of everyone, so she was holding it in as best she could.

"I had to fake my death," she said, reaching for Beca's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Beca lashed out, ripping her hand away. She took a few steps backward, "You let me believe all this time that you were dead."

"Becs, I had to," she said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Beca...is this...?" Chloe looked at her.

The Bender glared in the woman's direction, "Chloe, this is my mother."

The redhead stared at Beca's mom, Tiffany, "How could you do that to her?" Chloe was suddenly filled with rage. How anyone could abandon someone as sweet as Beca, no matter what the reason, blew her mind. From the stories Beca told her about playing the piano for her mom and trying to take care of the both of them, she couldn't see why Tiffany would leave her.

Beca's mom sighed, "It's going to take a while to explain."

"Well, it seems like we've got all the time in the world now. That's a lot more than I begged for when I was sitting in the cold by your grave," Beca said angrily.

Tiffany sighed, "Beca, that's not fair."

"No! What's not fair is I've spent the past eight years thinking you were dead! I spent all that time resenting my father because I thought it was his fault! And now come to find out you're not even dead? Don't you dare say that I'm not treating you fairly!" the small brunette screamed. By this time tears were betraying her, falling down her cheeks.

Chloe embraced Beca, glaring at Tiffany, "You'd better start talking."

"When I was a little younger than you, I'd met your father. For some reason, my powers didn't manifest until I was a little older than you," Beca's mom started.

"That's hard to believe. Eighteen is the oldest that anyone has ever waited for their powers to manifest," Chloe said.

"Well, like I said, mine didn't emerge until I was about twenty-two. By that time, your father and I were married and I was pregnant with you. He was already leader of the Darks. I knew how much of a toll it was on him when he even had to choose a side. He thought I didn't know anything about it, but I overheard him talking quite a few times late at night on the phone with someone," Tiffany said.

"That doesn't tell her why you left," the Mind Reader said, beginning to speak for Beca. She knew the younger woman couldn't handle talking. Not without crying more at least, so she read her mind and said what Beca was thinking.

"I kept my powers a secret from him. I didn't want to have to choose a side, because naturally I'd want to choose Light instead of Dark. Since he was the leader of the Dark, I couldn't do that. It wasn't long after that he found Sheila. That was my opening. I knew he would leave and I had to portray myself as a drunk to get Beca into his custody because I couldn't control my powers very easily and I didn't want to hurt her. It didn't work for a while, though, because Beca was too stubborn to ask to leave, or let anyone notice. Once she had to leave, I had to fake my death so I could go out to the Village of the Benders and learn how to control my powers," she sighed.

Chloe looked at her, "There's a Village of the Benders?"

"Yes, they taught me to control my powers, but it took all these years to master them. I came here as soon as I learned Beca had the same powers as I do. She needs to learn to use them just as I did," Tiffany told her.

"But why did you want her to go Dark?" the ginger asked.

"I think Beca can speak for herself, Ms. Beale," Tiffany said.

"Beca doesn't feel like speaking. I'm doing it for her," Chloe spat, "You have no right to say what Beca can or can't do. First off, she's an adult now and can make her own decisions. Secondly, you left her when she was ten years old. You left when she needed you and you didn't watch her grow up or help her through the hardest years of a girl's life. She doesn't need you now."

Tiffany looked hurt, but she nodded, "I understand."

"Now, why did you want Beca to go Dark?" she asked.

"Because the Dark is going to go looking for the Village of the Benders and try killing them all," Beca's mom sighed, "And I needed her to stop that from happening."

"So the war wasn't even real?" Chloe was getting angrier by the second.

"Unfortunately, it is. It's just not entirely the same as I told you before," Tiffany replied.

"How could you know if you're not really from the future?" Chloe asked.

"We got word that the Dark was going to attack all the Benders known right now. If you don't think that's not going to cause a war, then you're foolish," Tiffany said.

"Well, we're probably still going to have to do something about it," Chloe said bitterly, "For now, we're going to go home. Beca needs her rest and she needs to process all of this. Don't even think about coming to talk to her or anything."

"I can't leave here. Her father thinks I'm still dead. He can't know I'm alive," Beca's mom said, "It's important that he never knows."

They all stood there in silence for a moment. Chloe finally broke it, "Fine."

"Are you still going to train with me? You're both going to need to be strong if this happens. Chloe could very well still die in this war," Tiffany said, trying to use something to continue seeing her daughter.

"We'll come, but we're only training. No mother-daughter bonding," Beca finally spoke up. She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Wait, Beca...I'm-" Tiffany started.

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Beca screamed, punching a wall. Instead of breaking her own hand, the concrete wall cracked, leaving a dent. Beca stared at it in awe. Chloe was honestly terrified to see someone as small as Beca to basically punch a hole in a concrete wall.

Beca's mother grinned, "You just used psionic strength!"

"I don't give a shit what I just did. Let's go, Chlo," Beca said, walking out the door. Chloe followed with Benji close behind.

"No wonder it didn't cause any shifts in time. You didn't even meet yourself. What a relief!" Benji said, "And the way you used those powers in there? Remind me not to make you mad!"

"You're not helping," Chloe glared.

"Right...I'll just go. See you guys later," Benji said as he left.

The two women walked in silence for a while. Chloe wanted to say something to try to help Beca, but she didn't know what. It's not every day that you figure out your girlfriend's mother faked her own death and lied about everything. How is someone supposed to even begin helping another person with something like that?

"Thank you for speaking for me in there," Beca sighed, grabbing Chloe's hand.

"You don't need to thank me," Chloe gave her a smile as their fingers tangled together. She brought their hands up and kissed the back of Beca's, "I love you. No matter what."

Beca gave her a soft smile, "I love you too."

"This has been a crazy day. You're probably exhausted, huh?" the taller woman asked.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, it has been."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," the DJ replied.

"I know, but this has got to be the hardest thing for you. I know you spent years wishing you had her back and it turns out she was never really gone in the first place," the ginger began to cry.

"No, no. Don't cry," Beca reached up and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I know it's you who should be crying, but I can't help but feel sad for you," Chloe apologized again.

"Don't apologize," Beca smiled slightly, "It just shows me how much you care."

"Sorry...wait, I mean-" Chloe gave a light chuckle, "See? I can't help it."

The Bender laughed, "It's okay. Let's just get home."

Chloe nodded, leading the way. It didn't take them long to get there. Chloe's apartment was much closer than the dorms were. As soon as they walked in the door, they met a disappointed Aubrey.

"Are you serious? You know she has a dorm, right?" Aubrey groaned.

"Now is not the time, Bree," Chloe said sternly.

Aubrey looked at her confused for a moment while Chloe told Beca to go ahead to the room.

"What's the deal?" the Igniter asked.

"Beca's mom isn't dead," Chloe sighed.

"What? Isn't that good news?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, turns out Future Beca was actually her mom so she'd been lying this entire time. Beca was pretty upset," the redhead looked at the door to her room, "Just try not to upset her. She's pretty emotional. She punched through a concrete wall."

"Holy shit," Aubrey looked at the door too, "Make sure she doesn't do that to any of these walls. We cannot afford that."

"She won't. She was just mad at her mom," Chloe sighed.

"So, I was right about this the entire time. The Future Beca was a Mimicker."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a Bender too, but she's had years to master her abilities. Apparently, she was able to manipulate the structure of her face and made herself look like a slightly older version of Beca by using her telekinesis powers."

"That's crazy. Just how much power do Benders have?"

"A lot more than any other person with powers. They're the most powerful in our world. I heard that a select few thousands of years ago could manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe and had to be killed because they were too powerful."

"Oh, that's just a myth, Chlo."

"I believe it," Chloe said as she started to walk to her bedroom door, "I meant what I said, though. Try to cut Beca some slack right now."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, sure."

By the time Chloe walked into the bedroom, Beca had already changed into pajamas and was laying on the bed, looking at her phone, "You know," the brunette said, "I punched a crack in that wall, I didn't punch through it."

"You know," Chloe mimicked her, "you shouldn't listen to other people's conversations.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Mind Reader," Beca retorted.

"Well, I can't help that and you know it. It's my power," Chloe crossed her arms.

"I know," Beca smiled, "Now, come here."

The redhead grinned, climbing into bed with the DJ, "How's your back?" she asked, referring to the burns on her back from becoming a Guardian.

"It's okay, I think. It hurt a little bit after I punched that wall, though," the brunette sighed.

"Let's have a look at them. If you opened one of the wounds from using your powers, we'll have to clean and dress it," Chloe said, lifting Beca's shirt off her.

"You just wanted an excuse to take my shirt off," Beca chuckled.

"I don't need one, you're my girlfriend," Chloe smirked as she looked at her back. Sure enough, part of it had been split open, "Stay here a minute." She got up and went to get the proper supplies.

Beca sighed, thinking about what had gone on that day. She wondered what would happen if she told her father that her mother was still alive. Would he make her choose a side? Would they try to kill her because she was a Bender that was too powerful? She then started to think about the Village of Benders. Could this really be a place or was her mother lying again? If it was, why was the Dark trying to attack them? They weren't doing anything wrong. They weren't even interferring with the system. Was it because there were some of them that could change the fundamentals of the universe like Chloe said? Could someone even have that much power?

"Stop thinking so loud," Chloe said as she came back with peroxide and bandages.

"Stop listening," Beca retorted.

"I can't when you're practically screaming in your thoughts. It's really distracting," the Mind Reader said.

"Sorry," Beca looked down.

"You don't have to apologize, love," Chloe smiled, "Now come with me to the bathroom so we can get this done without making a mess."

The smaller woman followed Chloe into the bathroom. She sat in the bathtub so the peroxide wouldn't get on the floor or anything.

"This is going to hurt," the ginger said.

"Wha-" Beca started, but before she could even finish the word, Chloe was pouring the peroxide on the wound, "Jesus Christ, Chlo!" she screeched, trying to pull out of the way of the liquid from hell.

"Don't jerk around. You're just going to make your burns worse and I'll have to use more of this on you," Chloe told her. Beca sat still then but bit her lip from the pain. Eventually, though, it started to feel better and Chloe began to put bandages on it, "There...all better now."

"That felt like you were pouring fire on my back," Beca griped, walking back into the bedroom.

"You little baby," Chloe teased.

"I'm not a baby," Beca pouted.

Chloe giggled, "Whatever you say."

The shorter woman rolled her eyes.

 _Whatever._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **_Hey, guys! Guess who is back? I'm so sorry fo the hiatus. I had a lot of things to figure out. Thank you all for putting up with it._**

 ** _My favorite review from chapter 5 is from Aquamarine99 and also anyone who encouraged me to take my time with writing this chapter. Thank you all so much. I didn't want to rush it and give you guys something that sucked or something I wasn't happy with or proud of._**

 ** _To answer some questions:_**

 ** _Will we see the village of Benders? - Yes_**

 ** _Is there a war coming? - Yes_**

 ** _Who will lead the Dark uprising? - I can't tell without giving some things away, but it is a great question!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter. As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Aubrey woke up the next morning and got ready for class. She knew Chloe and her little freeloader weren't going to go to school today. For once, Aubrey wasn't going to argue with them. She felt kind of bad for Beca. She knew that it couldn't be easy seeing her dead mother and realizing that she was alive this whole time.

The Igniter wasn't going to spend time thinking about it, though, once she left the apartment. She had her school work to focus on. It was her last year and she was determined to get her diploma. As she was walking towards the building that her class was in, she spotted Jesse, the one she thought was her soulmate before he chose Dark. She stared at him for a while, thinking about the times before he had chosen. She remembered how they went to watch movies all the time and how much of a movie geek he was. The blonde continued walking, staring at him until he glanced up at her. As soon as he did this, she looked away, quickening her pace to the building her class was in.

But it seemed like once she saw one of her problems, she saw another. As she walked into the building, she literally ran into Stacie, causing the things she was carrying in her hands fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," the leggy brunette said, helping Aubrey pick up her things. She didn't realize it was her until she looked up, "Oh…it's you."

Aubrey looked down, "Yeah, um, I kind of wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I need to get to class, but we can meet up later and talk if you want?" Stacie offered.

"Oh, yeah we can do that. Where do you want to meet?" Aubrey asked.

"Here," Stacie grabbed the phone that was in Aubrey's hand, putting her number in it, "Just text me and we'll figure it out. I can't afford to be late to this class again." With that, Stacie left.

The Igniter looked down at her phone, a little shocked. Stacie had put her name in her contacts with a winking face. She put it away, heading to her classroom. The professor smiled at her as she walked in and took her seat. It wasn't long before she began thinking about Stacie, not that she ever stopped, but it felt like her phone was burning a hole in her pocket.

Aubrey took it out of her pocket, texting the brunette.

 **[10:50] Aubrey: You just wanted an excuse to put your number on my phone.**

 **[10:51] Stacie ;): Well, that was fast :P**

 **[10:51] Aubrey: I wasn't going to text you while my class was going on.**

 **[10:52] Stacie ;): Aww, why not?**

 **[10:52] Aubrey: It's against the rules**

 **[10:53] Stacie ;): So what?**

 **[10:53] Aubrey: So I'm not going to do it. When and where are we going to meet?**

 **[10:54] Stacie ;): Eager are we?**

 **[10:54] Aubrey: You're the one who wanted to meet.**

 **[10:55] Stacie ;): That's true. Where would you like to go?**

 **[10:55] Aubrey: We could go to that café, I suppose.**

 **[10:56] Stacie ;): You suppose? That sounds so proper. It's just me.**

 **[10:56] Aubrey: I suppose I'm just a proper person.**

 **[10:57] Stacie ;): Of course, what else should I expect from you, Ms. Posen?**

 **[10:57] Aubrey: Nothing. Now, what time are we going to meet?**

 **[10:58] Stacie ;): Do you have another class after this one?**

 **[10:58] Aubrey: No, but it doesn't get out until noon.**

 **[10:59] Stacie ;): Mine doesn't either. We can meet right after our classes.**

 **[10:59] Aubrey: I will meet you there.**

Aubrey put her phone in her pocket as the teacher started class. She smiled, thinking about meeting the other girl…even if she was a Frost.

* * *

Beca was woken by the sound of a door closing. With a groan, she sat up. Everything was sore from her fingers to her back. She knew she used a lot of energy the day before. She'd gotten angry at her mother who showed up after eight years of Beca thinking she was dead. She looked at her hand and remembered what she did to cause the source of her pain at the moment. Her knuckles were bruised and had some scratches from the concrete wall she had punched. Even though she'd used her powers, it still managed to scrape up her hand.

When she started to get out of the bed, Chloe reached for her, grabbing her wrist, "Where do you think you're going?" she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"I was going to get some Tylenol. My whole body hurts," the younger woman said."

The redhead opened her eyes, sitting up, "You lay down. I'll go get it for you."

"No, it's okay Chloe. I can get it myself. Go back to bed," Beca said.

Chloe shook her head, "No, let me take care of you."

The petite girl smiled, "I can get it, Chlo. Really."

The Mind Reader slid the covers off her and got out of bed, "I'm up already now so let me get it."

Beca shook her head, chuckling, "Alright. Thank you, babe."

Chloe smiled when Beca called her babe, "You're cute, you know that, right?"

For once, Beca let it slide, "Yeah, I know."

The redhead grinned, at her and went to get the medicine.

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca called out when Chloe left the room.

Chloe was only a couple steps out of the room so she turned around and came back in, "Yeah?"

"Could you grab something I can wrap my hand up with? It's messed up from what I did yesterday."

"Yeah, I can."

"Oh, one more thing," Beca said before Chloe stepped out again.

"Yeah?" Chloe tilted her head.

"I love you," Beca smiled

The redhead walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too, Becs."

* * *

Aubrey's class got out about ten minutes early, so she was sitting in the café before Stacie got there. She was sitting there nervously. Just then her phone buzzed. She looked down at it.

 **[12:00] Stacie ;): I'm on my way. Stupid professor wouldn't let us out early even though we weren't doing anything**

Aubrey decided not to answer, knowing she would see the brunette in a couple minutes. But those couple minutes seemed to be the longest of her life. She stared at the clock on her phone, sighing when it seemed to be going slower. She had spaced out eventually before someone was sitting in front of her.

"Hey there," Stacie smiled.

"Oh," Aubrey shook her head quickly to refocus her attention on the brunette, "Hi."

The Frost looked at the Igniter, "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to-" Aubrey started.

Stacie cut her off, "Let's get something to eat or something before we get into this." With that, the brunette stood up and got in line at the counter to get something to eat and drink.

Aubrey stared at her for a moment, partially in shock that she cut her off. Not many people did that to Aubrey Posen and got away with it. She stood up, standing behind Stacie. When the brunette made it seem like she wasn't interested in what Aubrey had to say until she had gotten something to eat, Aubrey let it go.

"What are you going to get?" Stacie asked, continuing to look at the menu above the people at the front counter.

The blonde sighed, "A coffee."

"That's all? You're not hungry?"

"No, I don't particularly like to eat donuts or anything sugary."

"Wow, you're really uptight."

"Excuse me?" Aubrey scoffed, looking at Stacie in absolute shock. She could feel her body temperature rising in anger.

The Frost laughed, "Chill out. I was kidding."

"Did you just tell me to chill out?" she was completely floored. No one really had the audacity to speak to her this way.

"Yeah, I did. You always seem like you're about to explode. You just need to relax a little."

Aubrey had no idea how to respond to her, for once not being able to find the words to say. She just took a deep breath, trying to relax just a little bit, "Fine."

"See? It isn't that hard, is it?" The leggy brunette smiled as she walked up to the counter to order something to eat and some iced tea.

Aubrey ordered after her and they both sat down when they got what they ordered. As she took a sip of her coffee, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Stacie asked before she took a bite of her food.

"For being a jerk to you at practice. Also for being uptight all the time. I was just raised that way. My dad told me if at first, you don't succeed, pack your bags."

"Wow, what a horrible thing to say."

"That why I'm so intense, I suppose."

"There you go again with the 'I suppose,'" Stacie laughed.

She smiled at her, "Don't make fun of the way I speak."

"Sorry, sorry," Stacie giggled, "It's okay, by the way. I'm glad you wanted to speak so soon."

"I was originally going to ignore it, but I ran into you today."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we did run into each other."

"Quite literally, I might add."

Stacie laughed at that, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, but I think we can go into more detail about this whole thing."

"Man, my soulmate just had to be super proper. We're polar opposites in just about every aspect."

"You don't know that. We haven't been able to get to know each other yet."

"I guess we haven't. We'll have to change that, huh?"

"Yes, we will. If we really are soulmates."

"I think you know that we are."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, honestly. I thought someone else was my soulmate for the longest time. He ended up being Dark, so we had to end things."

"Do you think maybe you have more than one soulmate?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard of anyone ever having more than one."

"Maybe you're just different. I mean, that Beca girl came and changed the game. I heard she's a Guardian now."

"She is," Aubrey rolled her eyes, "She's Chloe's Guardian."

"Chloe's huh? I figured that was the case. They're really close aren't they?"

"Closer than I've needed to see," Aubrey shuddered at the thought of walking in on them one time, "They're soulmates and Chloe is my roommate."

Stacie nodded, "I see. That must have been awkward."

"It was. If you don't mind, I'd like to stop talking about that Hobbit and my best friend."

"Okay, so what would you like to talk about?"

 _This is going to be an interesting ride._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Hey, guys. Wow, it has been a long time since I posted. I have a ton of reasons for that, though. If you'd like to know, keep reading through this next portion of the author's note. If not, skip through it.**

 **In May of last year, I finished my first year of college. I was in a really bad headspace because, as probably none of you know, I'm transgender and I had to go back into the closet while I had a dormmate. It was a good thing I did because she was very transphobic. Being in such a bad headspace caused a lot of writer's block because that's all I could focus on. Once I finished my first year of college, I decided I wanted to take a year off and focus on my transition from female to male. My grandparents, who I was living with at the time, didn't like the idea and I was told to find somewhere else to live. I went from May until the very end of December sleeping on friends couches and my car from time to time. Luckily, I have found a place to live where I know I'll be supported. Now, you may be wondering why I haven't posted if I have been living in this place since January. Well, that's because right after I moved in, I was able to start my transition. I'm currently five and a half weeks on testosterone and I'm finally at a place where I am relaxed enough to sit down and write.**

 **I really want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I know some of you may have been frustrated with me and that's perfectly valid. I'm frustrated with me too. I hope I can continue writing and I hope you all will continue reading.**

 **My favorite review from the last chapter goes to...Rubiksmaniac! Thank you to everyone who leaves a review. They always make me smile.**

 **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...here is the latest chapter of Exigent. As always, I love you all! - Fox**

* * *

Beca woke up next to the sleeping redhead the next morning. They had stayed in Chloe's room for a day and a half and she was starting to get tired of staring at the same walls. She was surprised when Chloe's annoying roommate didn't bother them the past two mornings. As the brunette sat up, Chloe whimpered at the loss of warmth.

"Come back," she sleepily mumbled.

Beca looked down at her and smiled lovingly, "I will in a sec, babe."

Chloe grumbled, pulling Beca's pillow close to her. The Bender chuckled lightly, sliding out of bed. She winced a little, reminding herself of the pain in her back from the burns that were still healing.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm gonna go see my dad about my back. I'll be back soon." she said as she slipped into her regular clothes.

The Mind Reader grumbled, "You said you'd be back in a sec."

"I'll come right back as soon as I get done at my dad's. I promise," Beca walked over and kissed Chloe's forehead.

As she did so, the redhead wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her back down, "You should stay here for a little while longer. I've got to go to class today."

"I gotta go before my dad has class." Beca chuckled, hugging her.

Chloe pouted, "Fine," she gave her a quick kiss and let her go.

"I love you," Beca said after she kissed her back.

The older woman grinned, "I love you, too."

With that, Beca put her hoodie on and walked out the door. First, she walked back to her dorm, silently praying that Fat Amy wasn't there. Luckily, the blonde wasn't there when she walked in. Beca quickly changed her clothes.

Her dad's house wasn't too far away from the college, so she decided to grab her skateboard and ride over. As she skated down the sidewalk, she thought about what she was going to say to her dad. ' _Should I tell him about Mom?'_

Eventually, she decided what she was going to say and continued on in silence. It wasn't long before she arrived at her father's house. She stopped her skateboard, grabbed it, and walked up the steps. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It was the step-monster who answered the door. Beca clenched her jaw with a forced smile, "Hi, is Dad home?"

She nodded and stepped aside to let Beca in, "Yes, he's just upstairs. I'll go get him for you."

The small brunette walked into the dining room and sat at the table. Though it hadn't been long since she moved out, it was a little weird being back in the house. She looked around at pictures on the walls and smiled softly. Now that she knew the true reason she ended up there, she looked at everything in a different light, _'I'm going to have to apologize to Dad again. I know the full story now. Mom didn't even die. I think he has the right to know what really happened.'_

Beca was so deep in thought, staring at all the memories around the house, she didn't notice her father had come down the stairs. She jumped when he touched her back, "Jesus, dude! Don't scare me like that!"

Her father let out a deep laugh, "I'm sorry, Becs. I thought you heard me."

"What did you say?" the Bender asked.

"I asked you what you were doing here? You usually aren't awake this early," he said with a smile.

"Oh, well," Beca looked down at the floor, "I just had some things to talk to you about and I was also going to see if you could take a look at my back. I think I reopened one of the wounds."

The Healer nodded, "Of course I can. Let's have a look."

As she turned around, Beca lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing the scars that covered her back now, "How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad, Beca. I told you not to do anything too strenuous, but it looks like you have anyway. When will you learn to listen?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. There's just a lot that's going on and I had to use my powers for something. It wasn't like I was just like 'Oh, hey, let's just use my powers so I can hurt myself!' I had to use them to-" Beca stopped herself from telling her dad that her mom was still alive.

"To what?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

The petite woman shook her head, "It's nothing. Can you just heal it?"

Her father sighed, "It'll take some time and it might hurt. Because you used your powers, I have to use a different technique."

"And what technique is that?"

"Essentially, I have to reverse the damage done to your back from the loss of energy. Our energy is what fuels our kind. It also helps heal us. Healers use their patient's energy and enhance it with their own to heal the wound. You don't have much, so I have to use what little you have and enhance that even more. It'll hurt because I have to overload your energy circuits."

"Well, that sounds fun," Beca deadpanned, rolling her eyes, "Let's get on with it already."

"Let me analyze how much energy you have," Dr. Mitchell said, rolling up his sleeves. He turned Beca back around, placing his fingers on her temples, "Now, I need you to relax. This works easier that way."

The small brunette took a deep breath and tried to think of something relaxing. Closing her eyes, she imagined being away in an empty field with nothing but miles and miles of grass. Nothing else but Chloe. She imagined running through the field hand-in-hand with the love of her life. She let herself smile softly as she thought, pretending there was not a potential war that she had to worry about. There were no powers, no sides, no nothing but her, Chloe, and the field.

"Okay, Becs. We're good to go," her father's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

The Bender cleared her throat and stood a little straighter, "Alright, so what do I have to do?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your levels are dangerously low."

"How low are we talking?"

"Low enough you should probably be in bed for another couple of days. What did you do to use up so much energy?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Dad. Can we just get this over with?"

Dr. Mitchell sighed, "Alright, but I might have to have you…" he hesitated.

"Have me what?"

"I might have to have you restrained," her father said with discomfort.

Beca looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Why would you have to do that?"

"Well," he crossed his arms, "overloading your energy circuits so much could cause you to unexpectedly have a sudden burst of your powers. It's a very grueling process. We're going to have to use some special restraints. Luckily, I know how to make them."

"We better get it done before your first class today, then."

Dr. Mitchell looked at his daughter for a moment, before going to grab the required materials, "You've grown so much," he said with a sniffle.

"Are you crying?" Beca asked, following him.

"No, no," he gave a small chuckle, "Just tearing up a little bit. I'm so glad you've decided to walk the path you're walking, Beca. I know it isn't the easiest path, you're fighting for what you love, and I can't be prouder of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Beca sheepishly smiled, "You can stop with all the mushy stuff now."

The taller man laughed, "Okay, okay. Let's get started," He grabbed a strange looking necklace out of a drawer and placed it around Beca's neck, "You might want to sit down," he said, pulling up a chair for her. Once she sat, he placed a hand on her head and mumbled a few words to himself that Beca couldn't quite make out. The moment he said them, she couldn't move. She tried to struggle away for a moment, only out of instinct.

"Wow, okay. You weren't kidding when you said I needed to be restrained," she said with a bitter chuckle.

"No, I wasn't. Now, this is your last chance to back out. This will hurt you a lot, Beca."

She looked at him with determination in her eyes, "There's no way in hell I'm backing out now. I've come this far already." With a nod, Dr. Mitchell placed his hands on her back, starting up at the base of her neck and moving down to the small of her back. He continued the motion before Beca laughed, "I think you were overexaggerating when you said it would-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a flood of overwhelming pain coursed through her body. Every inch of her felt like she was on fire. She writhed in pain as well as she could with the restraint, as if she could get away from the pain if she ran far enough. The Bender could feel every single fiber of her being as the enhanced energy ran through her veins. She managed to bite her lip in pain and suppressed a scream. She began to taste blood from biting down too hard. Her father had a look of pain on his own face, knowing just how much his daughter was hurting.

"Almost done, Becs. Almost done," he said with sympathy.

Beca couldn't manage a reply other than to weakly nod. She had never been in more pain in her life. The Guardian process seemed like a cake walk compared to this. Suddenly, all the fire in her veins went cold and she felt herself moving. Dr. Mitchell looked at her incredulously as she stood up with a look of anger on her face.

"Beca, stop!" he yelled, "You have to calm down!"

The tiny Bender began using her powers, lifting her father off the ground. She had absolutely no control over what was going on. Her body was moving on its own. She ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it to the floor.

"B-Becs," the taller man managed to choke out. He was clawing at his neck as if there were actually something there holding him.

Suddenly, he dropped to the floor as Beca realized what she was doing, "Oh my God! Dad, are you okay?" Her father coughed and gasped for air and nodded, unable to speak, "I-I'm so sorry."

After a few moments, Dr. Mitchell stood up, "It's okay, Beca. I knew something like this might happen," he rasped as he went to touch her shoulder.

The brunette backed away from him, "No, it's n-not okay. I could have killed you!"

He sighed, "I was aware the consequences when we started."

Staring at him hesitantly, Beca nodded, "Only if you say so."

Her father smiled, giving her a hug as if nothing had happened, "Of course I say so."

She hugged him back, "There is something else I need."

"And what is that?"

"I just have a few questions."

"Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering if there are any other known Benders out there. I mean, I'm sure there are some out there that haven't been discovered because they're good at hiding, but I need to know if there are any with known locations."

Dr. Mitchell looked at her and lied without skipping a beat, "There's only you. I'm sure you've heard by now what happened to the rest of them."

Beca frowned, gathering her things, "Okay, that's all I need."

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her haste.

"Everything's fine, Dad," she faked a smile, "I'm just worried about Chloe."

"I think she's okay, Beca. You've only been here for an hour. She's not bound to get hurt at school. You probably shouldn't worry so much."

"You don't understand, Dad. It's my job to worry about her. It's a lot more stressing that it looks to be a Guardian. I may not have to worry about where I'm going or what territories I'm on, but I have to watch over my shoulder constantly. If I piss anyone off, they can come after me without consequence."

Dr. Mitchell sighed, "Alright, Becs. You stay safe, okay?"

Beca nodded, wanting to leave her father. She was really upset with him for lying to her, _'Maybe there's a reason he lied. If there was someone listening in, they could learn about the Village of Benders. Maybe he doesn't even know about the Village,'_ she thought to herself.

He waved her off as she walked out of the door. She decided to just walk, too exhausted to use her skateboard. Before going back to Chloe's, she decided she needed to make one more stop. She headed towards the warehouse that her mother was staying.

"Mom?" she called out as she walked through the door.

"Beca, is that you?" her mother asked, "Oh! It's so good to see you!"

The younger Bender frowned, "Look, I'm not here to have bonding time. I'm here to talk about our powers. That's it."

"Would you like to train, then?" Tiffany asked, not letting any emotion show through her voice.

Beca shook her head, "I can't. I used too much energy the other day and I'm still healing from the Guardian process."

"I still think you made the wrong decision," the taller woman said.

"Well, it's in the past. There's nothing I can do to change that."

"Actually, there is a way you could go to the past."

"I'm not changing my decision."

"Not for that reason."

"For what, then?"

"If you go to the past, you might be able to go to the Village of Benders and train. If you do, then you could train for much longer without the threat of war approaching."

"Okay, but what is it going to be like here when I'm gone? I'll just have vanished."

"Not necessarily. If you take a Time Traveler with you, they can take you both back to a certain point, you can train, and then they can bring you both back to the very moment you both left."

"I'm not going anywhere without Chloe."

"She can come with you. It's just something you should think about."

Beca looked at her mother, thinking about the idea. If she went back in time, she could definitely become a master of her powers, but what if she got stuck? Surely it would mess up the timeline.

 _But it might be the only option._


End file.
